In modern computing systems, it is often desirable to limit access to electronic content, services, or processing resources, or to allow only certain entities to perform certain actions. A variety of techniques have been developed or proposed to enable such control. These techniques are often referred to as digital rights management (DRM) techniques because, in general terms, their goal is to manage the rights of various entities in digital or other electronic content, services, or resources. Systems and methods are presented herein for facilitating the management of electronic content, and, in a preferred group of embodiments, for configuring, controlling, and/or using tethered devices. It will be appreciated that these systems and methods are novel, as are applications thereof and many of the components, systems, and methods employed therein. It should be appreciated that embodiments of the presently described inventive body of work can be implemented in numerous ways, including as processes, apparatuses, systems, devices, methods, computer readable media, and/or as a combination thereof. Several illustrative embodiments are described below.